Yu Sei Hou: The Mysterious Fate of Peter Griffin 暠鬻瀒:彼得·格里芬的神秘命運。
by ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: Peter Griffin travels through multiple dimensional space using the ability to shift through alternate time lines with a mysterious magical raven on the evening of October 31, 1998 in this Family Guy prequel fanfic to the original fanfic story, The Four-dimensional Adventures of Peter Griffin. It's a mixture between Zero Escape and Family Guy based on the morphogenetic field theory.


Chapter One: Halloween October 31, 1998

English Version

Narrator: Eighteen years ago Peter Griffin had discovered a new book called the Fourth dimensional sides of character development on the night of October 31st 1998. Later that same Halloween night something happened to Peter when he was looking at the Jack-o-lantern with the evil red eyes from hell and then he saw a crow with a fortune cookie message and it once you finish reading this message you will travel to another dimension that is beyond your comprehension. Peter was excited but frightened that he went inside the house and never expected this crazy twist.

Peter Griffin: Holy crap what the hell happened?

Narrator: The scene was an endless void of nothingness and the crow spoke.

The Crow: Hello Justin, I'm Julian Shao and I'm your spiritual guide.

Peter Griffin: Oh Damn this is too surreal.

Narrator: Peter discovers that the crow just opened a window to a parallel universe and it was freaking sweet!

Peter Griffin: What the fuck is this?!

The Crow: Welcome to the parallel universe of opposite personalities.

Peter Griffin: Wow so cool!

Narrator:This is called the Fourth dimensional realm of possibilities.

Peter Griffin: How come it's different and unique?

The Crow: it's because you're free from idiotic writers who make you feel robotic and out of place

Peter and the crow began searching for any survivors include this endless abyss of non-existence.

Peter Griffin: Wow this inter-dimensional time travel is amazing!

The Crow: Hell yeah it is!

Peter Griffin: huh, who the fuck is that in the mirror?

Narrator: Deep down in the new universe lies a path of uncertain opportunities as Peter learns more about the darker history of this twisted void.

Peter Griffin: Where are we?

The Crow: I really don't know.

Peter Griffin: Are we lost?

The Crow: Maybe. I'm just kidding.

Peter Griffin: Oh, ok. (laughing).

Narrator: The emptiness of this endless realm was very different than any other universe.

Peter Griffin: This realm is perfect for maturing my character development.

The Crow: It's very important for you to regain your original personality back.

Peter Griffin: I understand. I won't you down.

The Crow: Good luck.

Peter Griffin: I'll access the fourth dimension and gather the most complex information that will lead to new discoveries. Right Justin?

The Crow: That's correct, Peter. This is your new story of shifting through time and space.

Narrator: Peter and the crow decided to access the fourth dimensional cage by using extreme near death experiences to manifest their powers together as student and master. To master the depths and complexities about the space time continuum, they must understand why the Minkowski's theorem.

Chinese Version

讲述者：十八年前，彼得格里芬在1998年10月31日晚上发现了一本名为"第四维"角色发展的新书。后来同样的万圣节之夜，彼得看到杰克灯笼的时候发生了一些事情。来自地狱的邪恶的红眼睛，然后他看到一只带有幸运饼干信息的乌鸦，一旦你读完这条信息，你就会前往另一个超出你理解范围的维度。彼得很兴奋但很害怕，他走进了房子，从未想到过这种疯狂的转折。

彼得格里芬：神圣的废话到底发生了什么？

讲述者：场景是无尽的虚无和乌鸦说话。

乌鸦：贾斯汀你好，我是茱莉安邵，我是你的精神导师。

彼得格里芬：哦，该死的太过分了。

讲述者：彼得发现乌鸦只是打开了一个通往平行宇宙的窗户，它真是太可怕了！

彼得格里芬：他妈的是什么？！

乌鸦：欢迎来到对立人物的平行世界。

彼得格里芬：太酷了！

旁白：这被称为第四维可能性领域。

彼得格里芬：为什么它与众不同？

乌鸦：这是因为你没有愚蠢的作家，让你觉得机器人和不合适

彼得和乌鸦开始寻找任何幸存者，包括这个无穷无尽的深渊。

彼得格里芬：哇这个跨维度的时间旅行太神奇了！

乌鸦：地狱，是的！

彼得格里芬：嗯，他妈的是谁在镜子里？

讲述者：在新宇宙的深处，有一条不确定的机会之路，因为彼得更多地了解了这个扭曲的虚空的黑暗历史。

彼得格里芬：我们在哪儿？

乌鸦：我真的不知道。

彼得格里芬：我们输了？

乌鸦：也许吧。我只是在开玩笑。

彼得格里芬：哦，好的。 （笑）。

讲述者：这个无尽境 界的空虚与任何其他宇宙截然不同。

彼得格里芬：这个领域非常适合我的角色发展。

乌鸦：重新恢复原来的个性对你来说非常重要。

彼得格里芬：我明白了。我不会失意的。

乌鸦：祝你好运。

彼得格里芬：我将访问第四个维度并收集最复杂的信息，这些信息将带来新的发现。对贾斯汀？

乌鸦：那是对的，彼得。这是你在时间和空间上转变的新故事。

讲述者：彼得和乌鸦决定通过使用极端近乎死亡的经历来进入第四维笼，以作为学生和主人表现出他们的力量。为了掌握时空连续体的深度和复杂性，他们必须理解为什么是闵可夫斯基定理。

Japanese Version

ナレーター：18年前、ピーター・グリフィンは1998年10月31日の夜、キャラクター開発の第四次元の側面を描いた新しい本を発見しました。その後、同じハロウィーンの夜、ピーターはジャック・ランタンで地獄からの邪悪な赤い目、そして彼は運命のクッキーのメッセージでカラスを見ました。そしてあなたがこのメッセージを読んでいれば、あなたはあなたの理解を超えた別の次元に旅します。ピーターは興奮していましたが、彼が家の中に入ったことを怖がって、この狂ったひねりを期待しませんでした。

ピーター・グリフィン：どうしたの？

ナレーター：シーンは無限の無限の空だったとカラスは言いました。

クロウ：こんにちはジャスティン、私はジュリアンシャオです、私はあなたのスピリチュアルガイドです。

ピーターグリフィン：ああ、これはあまりにも超現実的です。

ナレーター：ピーターは、カラスがちょうど平行な宇宙に窓を開けたことを発見し、それは甘い甘いものでした！

ピーターグリフィン：これは一体何ですか？

クロウ：反対の人格のパラレルな世界へようこそ。

ピーター・グリフィン：すごくすごい！

ナレーター：これは第四次元の可能性の領域と呼ばれています。

ピーター・グリフィン：どうしてそれは異なってユニークなのでしょうか？

クロウ：それはあなたがロボット的で、不自然に感じさせる馬鹿な作家から自由であるからです

ピーターとカラスは生存者を探し始めるにあたり、無限のこの無限の深淵を含んでいます。

ピーターグリフィン：うわー、この次元間の時間旅行は素晴らしいです！

クロウ：地獄ええ、そうです！

ピーター・グリフィン：ハァッ、誰が鏡でそれをしてるの？

ナレーター：ピーターがこの歪んだボイドのより暗い歴史についてもっと知るように、新しい宇宙の深いところには不確実な機会があります。

ピーター・グリフィン：どこにいるの？

クロウ：私は本当に知りません。

ピーター・グリフィン：失われていますか？

クロウ：たぶん。ほんの冗談です。

ピーター・グリフィン：ああ、大丈夫。 （笑い）。

ナレーター：この無限の領域の空虚は、他のどの宇宙とも非常に異なっていました。

ピーター・グリフィン：この領域は私のキャラクター開発の成熟に完璧です。

クロウ：元の性格を取り戻すことは非常に重要です。

ピーターグリフィン：私は理解しています。私はあなたを落とさない。

クロウ：幸運。

ピーターグリフィン：私は4次元にアクセスし、新しい発見につながる最も複雑な情報を収集します。右ジャスティン？

クロウ：それは正しい、ピーター。これは時間と空間を移動する新しい物語です。

ナレーター：ピーターとカラスは、極端な死の経験を使って4つの次元のケージにアクセスして、彼らの力を学生とマスターとして明示することに決めました。時空間の連続性についての深さと複雑さを習得するためには、なぜミンコフスキーの定理が理解されなければならない。


End file.
